marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 is an upcoming superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and Avengers: Endgame. It will be an installment of Phase Five. The film will be directed by James Gunn, and stars Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon, Vin Diesel as Groot, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Pom Klementieff as Mantis, Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha, and Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-LordChris Pratt Confirms Guardians of the Galaxy 3 Films Next Year *Zoe Saldana as GamoraAvengers: Endgame Writers Reveal Gamora's Post-Endgame Fate *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket RaccoonJames Gunn Teases the Completion of Rocket’s Arc in ‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3’ (voice) *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Karen Gillan as NebulaKaren Gillan on the Future of Nebula Post-‘Avengers: Endgame’ and James Gunn’s Return to ‘Guardians’ *Pom Klementieff as MantisJames Gunn confirms Mantis for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 *Elizabeth Debicki as AyeshaJAMES GUNN CONFIRMS AYESHA’S RETURN IN ‘GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 3’ *Sean Gunn as Kraglin ObfonteriJimmie Tramel: Tulsa-bound actor Sean Gunn knows Marvel-ous details, but can't share yet Appearances Locations To be added Events To be added Items To be added Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans *Celestials *Halfworlders *Luphomoids *Sovereign *Xandarians *Zehoberei *''Flora colossus'' Creatures To be added Organizations *Guardians of the Galaxy *Ravagers *Priestesses of the Sovereign Mentioned To be added Production In March 2017, James Gunn stated that there were plans for a third Guardians of the Galaxy film.‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ Director James Gunn Teases The Guardians’ “Integral Part” In ‘Infinity War’ In April 2017, Gunn announced that he would return to write and direct Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3, saying that the film would "conclude the story of this iteration of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and help catapult both old and new Marvel characters into the next ten years and beyond."'Guardians of the Galaxy 3': James Gunn Returning to Write and Direct He also felt that the three Guardians films would "work together as a whole" telling one story.James Gunn says Guardians of the Galaxy trilogy works as 'one story' In April 2018, Chris Pratt confirmed that he would reprise his role as Peter Quill/Star-Lord.Guardians of the Galaxy 3: Chris Pratt teases ‘freaking amazing’ trilogy finale The next month, Dave Bautista confirmed that he would reprise his role as Drax the Destroyer.Dave Bautista Talks ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Spoilers In June 2018, Kevin Feige stated that Gunn had completed the first draft of the screenplay and that the film would start shooting in early 2019.Kevin Feige Gives ‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3’ Update In July 2018, severed ties with Gunn after old tweets from Gunn surrounding topics such as rape and pedophilia resurfaced.James Gunn Fired From ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy’ Franchise Over Offensive Tweets In response, many of the Guardians cast members including Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Bautista, Bradley Cooper, Vin Diesel, Sean Gunn, Pom Klementieff, Michael Rooker, and Karen Gillan, issued a statement in support of Gunn.‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ Cast Says It ‘Fully Supports’ James Gunn The production of the film was put on hold as a result of Gunn's firing, so Disney and Marvel could "regroup".'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3' Production Put on Hold In March 2019, Disney rehired Gunn as the director of the film.JDisney Reinstates Director James Gunn For ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy 3’ Production on the film is expected to begin in 2020 after Gunn completes his work on .Robert Downey Jr.'s Massive Payday Tops 'Avengers: Endgame' Star Deals In May 2019, Chris Hemsworth expressed interest in possibly reprising his role as Thor in the film.Chris Hemsworth Is Definitely Interested In Making Thor An Asgardian Of The Galaxy On July 20, 2019, at San Diego Comic-Con 2019, Kevin Feige confirmed that many projects, including Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3, were in development.Marvel Cinematic Universe Shows Off 2020 & 2021 Slate: ‘Black Widow’, ‘Doctor Strange 2’, ‘Eternals’, ‘Shang-Chi & More On November 29, 2019, Karen Gillan revealed that the film's script was finished and that she had read it.Karen Gillan praises James Gunn's 'wonderful' Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 script (exclusive) References External Links * * * * pl:Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 3 ru:Стражи Галактики. Часть 3 Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Category:Upcoming Movies